A Possibility
by Kristen3
Summary: AU continuation of "Daphne Hates Sherry." After the events of that fateful evening, Daphne begins to wonder exactly why the younger Dr. Crane seemed so nervous. Was it just because they were talking about sex, or was there something more? One-shot.


"Now that I've solved your problem, can I _please_ go back to my bath?" Frasier asked.

"Well, all right, but I don't see how all of this is my fault!" Martin said as he and Sherry walked out of the bathroom.

Daphne couldn't believe how one conversation could've solved everything. She knew she'd overreacted to Sherry's comments, even if they were hurtful. But it was all in the past now. When she reached the living room, she saw that the younger Dr. Crane was just about to leave. "Dr. Crane, can you stay for just a moment?"

Niles sighed. This night had not gone at all the way he'd wanted. Why hadn't he thought of writing Daphne a prescription for those pills? If he had, there would be no telling what would've happened. But his angel's voice brought him back to the present. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I never really thanked you for what you did tonight, taking me in."

"Oh, it was nothing," Niles responded, feeling himself blush. "Anyone would have-" Unexpectedly, Daphne threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. The gesture made Niles gasp.

"You were so sweet to me tonight. And you brought me right back here as soon as I remembered me pills. You knew Sherry and I needed to make up, didn't you?" She laughed as she pulled out of the embrace. "You psychiatrists are so smart, aren't you?"

"I'm not as smart as you think I am, Daphne." _If I were, we'd still be at my apartment_ , he thought.

"You're much too modest. I must admit, I'm rather glad all me girlfriends had plans tonight. I don't know when I've felt so comfortable in someone else's home."

"I'm glad, Daphne. And if you ever feel like getting away from these two," he nodded at his father and brother's rooms. "You're more than welcome to take refuge at my apartment. Anytime. I mean that."

"Really?" Daphne asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. I love….your company," Niles said, glad that he'd caught himself just in time to avoid revealing his secret. Now wasn't the time.

"I enjoy your company as well." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you again. Well, drive home safely, and enjoy the rest of your night." It was clear that he was a bit uncomfortable. She could see he was anxious to get home.

"Thank you, Daphne. Take care." He squeezed her hand one last time before finally walking out the door.

Daphne loved the relative quiet in the apartment. Mr. Crane and Sherry were in the kitchen. She could hear them laughing at something. It didn't matter. There was peace in this house for once. With a sigh, she made her way back to her own bedroom. She would read a few more pages in her current romance novel before going to sleep.

She got to her room and quickly changed into her nightgown. The night had cooled some, but it was still warm out. The temperature didn't bother her, though. She got into bed, picking up her book from the nightstand. But before she could open it, events from tonight suddenly came back to her. The way Dr. Crane had offered her champagne and fruit. Now that she thought about it, he did seem a bit nervous around her. At the time, she'd thought it was because he wasn't used to talking so openly about sex. _Could there be another reason_ , she wondered now. She thought about it. It did almost seem like he was shy because of her. But the idea was ridiculous. _He knows I work for his brother_ , she reminded herself. _Talking about sex with someone so close was probably awkward for him_. _That's all it was_. Rationally, that was the only explanation that made sense.

She pushed those thoughts aside, and began to concentrate on the book she was reading. Soon, she had forgotten all about Dr. Crane. It was always so easy for Daphne to get swept up in a good love story, no matter what the elder Dr. Crane thought of such so-called "trash."

When she looked at her alarm clock, she realized it was far later than she'd thought. She needed to get some sleep if she wanted to be up in time to serve breakfast to Dr. Crane and his father. After marking her place in the book, she rested her head on the pillow. Normally, sleep would come to her in a matter of moments. But this time, just before she drifted off, the face of the younger Dr. Crane appeared in her mind. She wondered again if it was a sign. Maybe she'd dismissed the idea of him having feelings for her too quickly. As she'd seen in her romance novels time and again, true love often shows up in the place one least expects it. Still, it was crazy to think such a thing could happen in real life. As she drifted off, though, her last thought was two words that she couldn't quite get out of her mind: _But maybe_?

 **The End**


End file.
